A structure of a conventional hand held cutter is shown in FIGS. 9 and 10. The hand held cutter comprises an upper cover 80 and a lower cover 81 threadingly secured to the upper cover by means of a screw 87. A blade 82 having two sharp edges (not numbered) is slidably received in a recess 83 defined between the upper cover 80 and the lower cover 81 and securely confined within a seat 84 having a width equal to that of the blade 82. The seat 84 has integrally formed on a side a push-button 85 extending out from an elongate opening (not shown or numbered) defined by both the upper cover 80 and the lower cover 81, such that pushing of the push-button 85 will drive the blade 82 to move outward from a slit (not shown or numbered) defined by both an end of the upper cover 80 and the lower cover 81. The upper cover 80 and the lower cover 81, as previously described, are threadingly secured together by the screw 87 extending through a first through hole 801 defined in the upper cover 80 and a second through hole 811 defined in the lower cover 81, when both the first through hole 801 and the second through hole 811 are aligned.
After frequent use of the blade 82, one edge of the blade 82 will become dull and a replacement of the blade 82 is necessary. To replace the blade 82, a user needs to unscrew the screw 87 and therefore separate the upper 80 and the lower cover 81 to access the blade 82. It is very inconvenient for the user to separate the upper cover 80 from the lower cover 81 every time he/she wishes to replace the blade 82. Sometimes, when the user is working at an altitude, separating the hand held cutter to access the blade 82 will compromise the safety of the user.
From the previous description, the hand held cutter available in the market is not able to fulfill the needs of users and improvements or alterations thereof are thus required. A hand held cutter constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.